Fushigi Miwaku
by Stella L'Aigle
Summary: This is the first and the only: A Seiya/Mamoru fic! o.O Please don't hurt me. I'm frail. Anyways, please give me feedback. Warning: This is a Yaoi fic.


Chapter One  
Fushigi Miwaku  
Stella LÕAigle  
  
The sun was setting, dragging its last golden rays across the park like claws, fighting a losing battle against the night.  
Mamoru folded his arms around Usagi as they cast their eyes toward the Western sky. A faint light twinkled in UsagiÕs blue eyes, and her hair glinted in the sunÕs light, giving her the aura of a goddess.  
ÔSheÕs so gorgeous. She hasnÕt changed much from when I first saw her - sheÕs grown a bit more mature, but sheÕs still my Usagi, and she always will be.Õ MamoruÕs thoughts then drifted to their future.  
But UsagiÕs thoughts were not as peaceful as MamoruÕs. Every shadow or movement made her jump. A strong sense of foreboding marred the perfect evening. Something was wrong.  
After all, what could ever be right again? She was torn between Mamoru and Seiya. She wanted both of them, but could only have one. And time was running out. If Seiya was the one her heart desired, she had to contact him immediately. Otherwise, it might be too late.  
Mamoru felt UsagiÕs back stiffen. Was something wrong?  
ÒLetÕs go for a walk.Ó Usagi said shortly.  
Mamoru didnÕt answer, but got up and immediately fell into step with Usagi.  
He saw the tension in all of UsagiÕs face now. She was struggling with something, yet her eyes were focused on something faraway.  
Every person walking past the two had UsagiÕs careful eye scanning them, focused deeply on each person. Searching.  
Mamoru looked at Usagi, worried. What was making her so nervous?  
ÔIÕve got to keep an eye out for Seiya! He might come at any minute, coming to take his princess away!Õ Even as she thought it, Usagi knew it could never happen. ÔStop it!Õ She told herself. ÔFocus on NOW. Talk to Mamoru. Look at him - so patient and kind.Õ  
At this, Usagi looked up at MamoruÕs handsome face, peering down at her with a loving expression.  
ÔWhy do you linger on what you canÕt have?Õ Usagi scolded herself. Still, she cast a gaze over her shoulder, one last time, to look for Seiya.  
ÒMamo-chan-Ó Usagi began. It was best not to keep secrets between them. He had to know of Seiya if they were to move on.  
Just at that moment, a cry met UsagiÕs ears. ÒUsagi!Ó  
Usagi shook her head. HadnÕt she just said she would stop imagining things?  
ÒUsagi, Usagi!Ó The voice persisted, coming closer.  
Mamoru and Usagi stopped and turned towards the voice. Running across the gently blowing grasses of the park came a figure with black hair. He had bangs which nearly hung into his eyes, and a long pony-tail down his back. He appeared to be wearing a tuxedo, mimicking that of the Three Lights.  
UsagiÕs heart thudded against her chest, despite herself. ÔSeiya!Õ Her mind screamed.  
The figure finally came to a halt in front of the couple. Panting slightly, Usagi knew, without-a-doubt, that it was Seiya.  
ÔOh, Seiya, how IÕve longed for you! I never stop thinking about you! Do you know that, Seiya? Have you come for me at last?Õ Usagi wished, her life starting to look like a fairy tale romance.  
Mamoru cleared his throat. ÒWho is this, Usako?Ó He asked gently.  
ÔHis voice! HeÕs so strong and yet so tender!Õ Usagi swooned.  
ÒIÕm Seiya Kou, a friend of UsagiÕs,Ó Seiya announced, his eyes and UsagiÕs locking as he said ÒfriendÓ in a shared lie.  
ÒIÕm Mamoru Chiba,Ó Mamoru shook SeiyaÕs out-stretched hand. ÒUsagiÕs boyfriend.Ó  
Seiya drew in a sharp breath.  
ÔWhy has this suddenly gotten so complicated?Õ Seiya wondered. He had planned to whisk Usagi off her feet and take her out of Tokyo. Now, his plans seemed clouded.  
There was an awkward moment of silence as they each contemplated what the arrival of Seiya meant for each of them. How would their lives be affected?  
Finally, Seiya said, ÒWell, it was nice meeting you, Mamoru. And seeing you again, Usagi. I hope to see both of you again soon.Ó  
ÒYes,Ó Mamoru agreed. ÒPerhaps we can have lunch together - all three of us.Ó  
UsagiÕs eyes went wide with surprise. ÔWhatÕs this?Õ She wondered incredulously.  
ÒThat sounds great! See you then!Ó Seiya said cheerfully.  
ÒGood-bye, Seiya.Ó Usagi said faintly.  
Seiya turned and began to walk the other way as Mamoru and Usagi began in the opposite direction.  
Mamoru and Usagi walked in companionable silence, each filled with thoughts.  
ÔSeiya,Õ Usagi thought. ÔYou have come for me! And just in time, too! And when the time comes, IÕll be ready to leave.Õ  
ÒSeiya seems like a nice girl. You know IÕm always willing to take out TWO pretty ladies!Ó Mamoru said, and winked at Usagi.  
Usagi gaped at Mamoru. ÔHe...he thinks that SeiyaÕs a girl!Õ  
ÒYes, we just met recently at school. SheÕs very smart and athletic. IÕm so glad you like her!Ó Usagi said, the part lie escaping her lips before she even realized it.  
ÒI think tomorrow would be a good time to go out to lunch, donÕt you think? Tell Seiya that IÕll treat both of you. You WILL tell her, wonÕt you?Ó Mamoru asked.  
ÒOf course I will!Ó Usagi said, sounding more optimistic than she felt. She gave a small, affirmative nod.  
  
* * * * *  
  
ÒSo, Seiya, what are you doing for a living right now?Ó Mamoru asked at lunch in a quiet cafe the next day.  
Seiya gave a nod of thanks to a waitress as she set a cup of coffee in front of him. ÒWell, IÕm currently in a band called the Three Lights. Perhaps youÕve heard of us?Ó  
Mamoru shook his head. ÒIÕm afraid to say I havenÕt.Ó  
Usagi looked at the two of them, shocked. Another save! Seiya didnÕt know that Mamoru thought he was a girl, and if Seiya said something to hint that he was a guy, UsagiÕs secret plan that had so nicely fallen into place would be ruined!  
The lunch was served, and the three were quiet as they ate.  
Mamoru looked over at Seiya. ÔSheÕs so beautiful! Mature and smart and graceful! Independent and definitely not clingy. Athletic! SheÕs everything Usagi isnÕt and more! Finally - someone I can have a mature relationship with!Õ  
Seiya caught Mamoru looking at him. ÔMamoruÕ Seiya thought. ÔThe only thing keeping Usagi and I apart. But yet - but yet - I feel strangely attracted to him. HeÕs so mysterious and handsome! Intelligent and strong! I bet he has girls and guys alike lining up for him!Õ  
ÔCould I ever leave Usagi for Seiya?Õ Mamoru wondered.  
ÔCould I ever betray Usagi for Mamoru?Õ Seiya thought.  
ÔI could.Õ Mamoru answered himself.  
ÔI could.Õ Seiya knew.  
Seiya and MamoruÕs eyes met. The world dropped away as they stared into the otherÕs blue eyes.  
ÔI think IÕm in love.Õ They thought in unison.  
But they knew better than that.  
ÔI know IÕm in love.Õ Their heartbeats matched for one beat and then they were fading back into the scene at the cafe. 


End file.
